


Thinking Out Loud

by starsandcologne



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine thinks he's getting old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10: Thinking Out Loud- Ed Sheeran
> 
> Warning for slight body image insecurities.

Kurt comes home to his daughter curled up on a corner of the couch in her yellow tutu and his husband lying on the floor, eyes glued to the television.

"It's past her bedtime," he half whispers half hisses at Blaine, scooping up a snoozing Tracy and taking her to her bed.

Closing the bedroom door, Kurt toes off his shoes in the living room where Blaine is still lying on his stomach. "Is everything alright?" He asks warily.

"We were dancing," Blaine sits up, groaning. "And I guess it was leaning down for so long, but now my back hurts and Kurt I'm getting old and- are you laughing?"

Kurt can't help it; Blaine just turned thirty-eight and neither of them have found any grey hairs yet. "You're not getting old," he stresses, sitting down next to him on the floor.

"Kurt, I threw out my back dancing with an eight year old. What's gonna happen if she wants to play football and needs someone to practice with?"

Pulling Blaine's head onto his shoulder, Kurt chuckles and strokes his hair. "Need I remind you I was a kicker, also her grandfather would be more than happy to."

"Kurt, your dad is in his sixties." Blaine groans.

"So? They can watch games together and he can write out game plays or something. Right now, we have to worry about the ballet classes she keeps asking for. No plies for you are required."

Blaine's still laughing as Kurt pulls them both up, holding Blaine close and humming a song he remembers playing at Blaine's college graduation party.

"I'm sorry," Blaine sighs into Kurt's neck. "Sometimes I just have theses...thoughts and I have to get them out. Like, what if I get fat or get scoliosis and you don't even want to look at me anymore-"

Kurt tugs at Blaine's shoulder and looks him in the eye. "I'm always gonna want to look at you; I'm always gonna love you," he insists. "But I'm glad you told me," he adds and resumes their swaying.

Blaine beginnings humming at the chorus of the song, feeling the words more intensely with each sway.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are appreciated!


End file.
